Christmas 2012
by Screamer's girl
Summary: The whole family is getting ready for christmas and Ellen threatens to hit Galvatron with an axe if he doesn't join in. What's new? Contains light use of alcohol, silly drunkeness and insanity. I don't think Optimus can cope. :D


**Lottie: Lol. I like Christmas. Merry Christmas everyone! Hope you had a good one.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Armada.**

Christmas 2012

21st December 2012

Charlotte was flying round after Cyclonus. "CYCLONUS! YOU IDIOT!"

Chris walked in with his parents and Isabelle. "What's he done now?"

Charlotte landed and let Soundbreaker transform. "Ya brought the rebels?"

"Charlotte. We're not in Star wars." Chris hit her over the head.

Paul and Sarah were looking at them, confused. "What's going on?"

"Oh. Yeah." Charlotte smiled. "DAD!"

Chris was grimacing. "You. Did not. Have. To yell." He watched Optimus coming round from the Command centre. "Yo."

"Hello Chris." He looked at Sarah and Paul. "These must be your parents. I'm Optimus Prime."

Isabelle looked up at Optimus. "I'm Isabelle."

Chris and Charlotte looked at each other. "AH!" They screamed and ran off.

"HELP! ISABELLE'S ON THE LOOSE!" Chris ran into the rec room to find a half finished tree, Ellen and her parents. "Oh, hey Ellen."

Ellen gave Chris the thumbs up. "Yo squirt."

Cyclonus came rushing back in. "HUMANS ARE EVERYWHERE!" He looked at Chris. "Oh, hi Chris. Could you help me? I got tangled in tinsel."

Chris tried not to laugh. "Ok."

Sideswipe came in with the mistletoe. (It's plastic) "Hey."

Charlotte snatched it off him. "You stole that two years ago." She put it in a box. "It's for pranking purposes only."

Two femmes came in, known as Rosanna and Flareup. "Hi."

Charlotte grinned. "Flareup! Rosanna!"

Rosanna grinned. "Hi Charlotte." She looked to find Hotshot decorating the tree. "How are you Hotshot?"

Hotshot blushed. "Fine." He smiled and continued working as Flareup and Sideswipe started talking, 'Oh Primus. It's Rosanna. Cool it man.'

Charlotte smiled as Starscream came in. "Did you get Galvatron out of his lair?"

Galvatron walked in and sat on the sofa. "Sadly, yes. I never wanted to take part in this foolishness in the first place."

"Cyclonus likes it! Besides, Santa might bring you something cool!" Ellen popped up behind him. "And if you don't enjoy it I'll kill you with an axe."

Wheeljack and Demolisher were being dragged in by Jetfire and Hoist. "I agree with Galvatron. This is foolishness." The black mech folded his arms. "There are too many humans around."

Charlotte turned to him from talking to Rosanna. "Oh lighten up 'jack. Now help us with this tree." She smiled. "It's fun. I'll just get the albums." She ran off to her room with the two Decepticons staring at her.

Sarah and Paul walked in and looked at Ellen's parents. "You're here too?"

"Ell dragged us." Ellen's dad Rob grinned. "It's actually quite fun." He looked at Ellen and Chris helping Cyclonus with the tinsel. "The kids fit in well here."

Starscream was in a corner trying not to laugh when he noticed Galvatron staring at him. "What?"

The Decepticon leader grabbed the seeker by the wing. "What's so funny?" He growled.

"Oh, you'll see." He grinned, amused. The two waited for a minute till they heard a scream. "Told you."

"STARSCREAM! WHERE IN THE NAME OF FRAGGIN' PRIMUS ARE THE CHRISTMAS ALBUMS?" She came in the room yelling. Everyone staring at her. "Tell. Me. Now."

"You mean these that I hid in my sub-space?" Starscream pulled them out and held them in the air. "Jump for 'em."

Charlotte grinned. "Ellen. Can you please assist me in getting the music from Starscream?"

Ellen came over, tinsel bits on her head. "Sure." She snatched them and handed the discs to the smaller teen. "Your plan failed Starscream. It always will."

"Spoil sport." The seeker folded his arms and glared down at Charlotte. "I hate you."

"You don't." Charlotte rubbed him on the head and ran to the CD player, putting the first disc in and playing it.

Optimus came in with Scavenger and Red Alert. "What's going on?"

Charlotte grinned. "Oh. Dad. You're just in time for the music to be put on!" She stood up and went to help Hotshot, Sideswipe, Ellen, Chris, Cyclonus and Wheeljack with the tree. "We needed some Christmas spirit."

Isabelle, the eight year old, hadn't changed. She ran in and bashed into Galvatron. "Ow! Shift your butt!"

"Galvatron." Chris started to speak. "You have my permission to kill her."

"No-one is killing anyone. Isn't that right Optimus?" Ultra Magnus, Ratchet, Springer, Arcee and Bumblebee came in the room.

"UNCLE MANGUS!" Charlotte ran over and gave him a hug. "The whole family is here for the holiday. Even though half of us aren't related." She grinned at Ratchet. "Hey Ratch'."

The CMO grumbled. "Hi. Still in good health?"

Charlotte thought a little. "I guess. I haven't had a checkup lately from Red. Even though I should have one every six months." She sighed. "My systems have been working perfectly apart from that." She paused. "Can we get off the subject and enjoy the holidays?"

Ratchet paused. "What did you mean about your obsession anyway with Transformers and pairings?"

"Ah yeah. Optimus and Elita were the first pairing for G1 and you and Arcee were the second pairing for Animated." Charlotte grinned. "Don't ask. You had a pot belly." She shivered.

Chris put the last bauble on the tree. "Galvatron. Care to put the topping on?"

"No thank you." Galvatron looked at a glaring Scavenger. "What?"

"He used his manners Gramps." Charlotte tried not to laugh. "I'll do it." She turned off her holoform and placed it on the top carefully. "Done."

Isabelle gawped. "Charlotte's a Transformer."

Chris grumbled. "Well no. Why is she calling Ultra Magnus Uncle and Optimus Prime Dad?" His voice had a hint of sarcasm. "Told you we should have left her."

"Ratchet. If she bugs you I give you permission to hit her with a wrench." Charlotte smiled as she turned on her holoform. "Where's Andrew and Rachel?"

"They're coming too?" Paul was sat on the sofa with Sarah, Rob and Andrea, Ellen's mother. "Oh dear."

"Speak of the bloody devil as they say." Galvatron grinned a little.

Charlotte smiled at Optimus. "He's finally enjoying Christmas." She saw Andrew and Rachel zoom in. "Hey."

Andrew panted, out of breath. "Hey... We're not late right?"

"No slag sherlock." Hotshot grinned from the tree. "Don't worry, we didn't have a time limit." He winked at Rosanna.

"Random." Flareup giggled at Rosanna's red faceplate. "C'mon Rosanna." She whispered in her friend's audio receptor. "You know you like him."

"Shut up Flareup!" Rosanna looked away from her friend. "Besides, you like Sideswipe." She caught the femme looking at the blue mech sat by the tree.

Rachel popped up behind the two. "Hi! I'm Rachel." She laughed as the two went into shock.

Sunstreaker waltzed in. "I'm here, the party can start." He got hit in the head with something. "Who did that?"

"Me." Chris held his nerf gun and reloaded. "Prepare yourself Sunshine."

"It's Sunstreaker fleshy."

Christmas eve 24th

Andrew and Rachel were playing UNO with Springer and Arcee. "UNO!" Andrew held up his last card. "I'm winning."

"You'd be winning if it was chess." Springer chuckled as he placed down a card. "Now we both have UNO."

"I win." Arcee grinned as she placed down her last card.

"What's with the noise in here?" Ratchet came in as he looked at the clock. "And you're playing UNO at this time?"

Rachel laughed. "It's only half six!" She stood up as Springer and Andrew packed the game away. "Where's Alexis, Rad and Carlos?"

Hoist came in. "Last I heard of 'em, Rad and Alexis were watching a movie somewhere and Carlos was with Chris."

"Gamer alert!" Andrew sighed and stood up. He watched Ellen running in the room with Cyclonus on her tail. "What happened?"

"I gave Cyclonus a high-grade Energon cube!" The tall girl cried till she heard metal hit metal. She turned round to see Ratchet holding a wrench and Cyclonus rubbing his head. "Thanks Ratchet. Just be more careful on him next time. He's a child. Mentally."

"Physically, he's meant to be a fully grown mech. Just about." The CMO growled and sat on the sofa.

~At nine~

Charlotte, Ellen, Rob and Chris were on Mario Kart. "I'm going to beat you noobs!" Charlotte laughed evily as she crossed the finish line. "YES! I'm still the champion!"

Ellen stood up as she grinned. "Are you still a champion at Just Dance?"

"Am I ever." The femme stood up and grinned as Chris turned off the Wii. "But... I'd prefer to watch Deck the Halls."

"A true classic." Rob nodded. "A true classical comedy."

"Halo is a true classic." Chris sat on the floor with everyone else as Charlotte sat next to Starscream. "No objections."

Starscream sighed. "He means it's a classical Christmas comedy." He looked at Charlotte and pulled her further to him.

~Quarter to eleven~

"Who wants to play Halo?" Chris looked at Carlos. "Well?"

"I'm in." The teen turned the Xbox on as they selected Halo 4 from the pile. "Remember when you got this bro? You rung me up screaming."

"No fair. I want to join you on Grifball." Charlotte whined as Ellen dragged her away.

Paul looked at Rob. "Where do you think they're going?"

Rob shrugged. "Probably gone to find alcohol."

Optimus shot up. "I completely forbade Charlotte to even go near anything that could make her drunk." He looked at the door as the two girls came back in with glasses and a variety of alcohol. Including Energon for the Transformers. "And you went against my orders for what reason?"

"Cause one, it's fun. Two, I'm a rebel and three, I love it when you get worked up about it." Charlotte grabbed Flareup, Rosanna, Rachel, Arcee and Elita and dragged them out of the room.

"She's been planning this for a while." Starscream muttered. "It'll end in a disaster." He picked up the plastic mistletoe that Charlotte dropped and grinned evily. "Or maybe not."

Andrew sighed and shivered. "I don't like the look on his faceplate."

Demolisher sat next to him with some High-grade Energon. "Me too Andrew."

"Enjoying yourself Demolisher?" The teen grinned. "Cause it looks like it."

"Yeah. Christmas isn't half bad." Demolisher sipped his Energon and watched Chris and Carlos on Halo. Rad and Alexis also sat watching them from one of the sofas.

Charlotte ran back in again, wearing a Christmas outfit and wearing a Santa hat. The other girls came back in wearing the same, the femmes in their holoforms. "We're twins!" She turned to Rachel as they hugged each other.

Starscream walked up to Charlotte with the Mistletoe in hand. "Dropped something."

"Thanks." The femme picked it up and looked at where Hotshot and Rosanna were. "Get the camera. This'll be perfect for the album I'm creating."

"...Nice."

Charlotte snuck up on the pair and held it above their heads. "Look above you!" She laughed at them as they glared at her. "You have to kiss dummies. I'm the Love Doctor."

Hotshot folded his arms. "You're just a mentally insane lunatic who suffers from insanity."

Charlotte, Ellen and Andrew all exchanged glances before saying, "We don't suffer from insanity! We enjoy every moment of it!" at the same time.

Rosanna sighed and rolled her eyes before receiving a kiss off Hotshot. "We take it back Charlotte. You are the Love Doctor."

"Yeah. You've just been pranked." Charlotte pointed to Starscream with the camera.

"Do you do this a lot?" Ultra Magnus looked up from his corner in the room.

"...Not often."

Ellen took the Mistletoe off Charlotte and held it above Flareup and Sideswipe. "Hey. Look up."

Sideswipe grinned slightly. "I was expecting that."

"...You expect a lot more than Hotshot. Either that or you know me better." Ellen sighed and shook her head, still holding the Mistletoe above the couple's head. "Now don't be a spoil sport and kiss her before I murder you."

"Fine." Sideswipe smiled at Flareup before kissing her on the lips.

Charlotte rested her head on Starscream's shoulder. "I was meant to do that." She sighed and looked at Chris and Carlos still playing Halo. "They could go at that game for hours."

Starscream looked over in the direction she was looking and nodded. "You could too."

Sideswipe then appeared above the two, the Mistletoe been stolen from Ellen's grasp. "Look what I've got."

"Bad idea Sideswipe." Ellen muttered. "They do enough of that already."

"ELLEN!" Charlotte and Starscream blushed madly as they glared at her.

"When will her reign of terror end?" Starscream shook his head, optics still wide with shock. "Please Ellen. Have mercy."

Charlotte smirked at Ellen who rolled her eyes. "I can easily have Optimus ban you from the base for a week."

The taller teen sighed. "Fine." She looked at Sideswipe who was getting annoyed. "You wanna get it over and done with so Sideswipe can go back to doing his own thing now?"

Starscream smirked at the femme in front of him and lifted her chin up to face him. He locked lips with hers and they parted after a few seconds. "Happy now Sideswipe?"

"Yeah." Sideswipe put his arm down and sighed. "My arm feels so much better now."

"Right..." The seeker picked Charlotte up, who squealed, and walked to her room.

Chris and Carlos looked up. "I thought they'd never leave."

Hotshot bashed his head on a wall. "Can I scream and run away yet?" He looked over at Rachel. "Make like bananas and split little sis?"

"Make like bananas and split bro. Before Rosanna tries to kill you." Rachel ran after the mech as they went to the Command centre for safety.

"This doesn't happen **everyday** does it?" Sarah shook her head as Isabelle paid no attention to the events that happened in the last few minutes.

"Hotshot and Rachel running, yes. From Charlotte and Starscream, also a yes." Elita chuckled. "I wonder where they get their energy from."

Sarah sighed. "I agree. Since when did those two...?"

Optimus overheard the conversation. "Since the summer holidays when you were on holiday. Charlotte, Chris, Ellen and Andrew arrived in our dimension, soon we ended up here, Charlotte found out she was one of us..."

"And she freaked out and nearly deafened you but so what..." Galvatron smirked. "I heard it from Ellen."

"Ya. I know a lot of stuff going on round here." Ellen grinned.

"Anyway, after that their relationship started from there."

Cyclonus grinned. "And Hotshot and Rachel started the 'make like bananas and spilt' thing."

The tall teen next to him nodded. "Yup. Now mai minion, we shall go watch anime on mai TV!"

"To the anime room!" Cyclonus laughed maniacally.

"Technically it's my room, but the anime and manga stays in there more so yeah, the anime room." Ellen nodded. "Charlotte stole my Hellsing collection once."

"I heard." Cyclonus patted her on the back. "It's ok. I'm here for you."

Scavenger watched the two leave. "Cyclonus is becoming more like Ellen each day."

Demolisher nodded. "Two Ellen's would be bad, never mind two of Cyclonus."

Flareup laughed. "It seems even the Decepticons are starting to like the holiday."

"So, how long do you think we can stay up for?" Andrew turned to Optimus.

"To be honest, you can go to bed whenever you want. I'm just not bothered anymore." The Autobot leader rubbed his optics. "You'd stay up late even if I said no."

"He's right." Wheeljack sat down next to Demolisher and Andrew. "You would."

Rob grinned from where he was sat, half drunk. "Two Ellen's would be awesome!"

Andrew laughed. "I agree. Although Cyclonus and Ellen would probably be trying to drag me and Charlotte off to watch a horror movie. I'd rather be playing Bioshock 2 to be honest."

Chris looked up from the Xbox as the match ended. "Charlotte bought that. It's in the pile or Xbox games that don't suck."

Charlotte walked back in. "I'm free from Starscream's evil grasp. Now I'm going to get drunk. I want someone to record what I say so I can spot some Halo puns in the morning." She grinned and picked up five high-grade Energon cubes. "No-one can stop me from getting drunk." She laughed evily and ran off.

"Awkward." Chris, Carlos, Alexis, Rad and Andrew all spoke at the same time.

"Scary." Demolisher shivered. "Are you all telepathic or something?"

"No." Andrew grinned. "But me and Charlotte are."

Isabelle yawned as it neared quarter past eleven. "I'm tired."

Sarah stood up and took the young girl to her room. "I'm staying with you for half an hour. No more."

"Isabelle's gone!" Chris punched fists with Andrew. "Woo!"

"There goes the devil..." The blond teen grinned. "We'll never change."

"Neither will she." The younger teen sighed and continued playing Halo with Carlos.

Optimus sighed. "I'm just giving up on controlling my team and letting the world take it's own course." He placed his chin in his hands as Elita comforted him.

Starscream walked back in, confused. "What happened to Charlotte?"

Ellen came back in with her vodka. "Gone off with five high-grade Energon cubes to get drunk." She sipped it. "Don't take advantage of her though."

"I see Charlotte as more of a violent drunk." Andrew looked at Ellen. "Or a random drunk. One of the two."

Chris jumped up and pointed at Carlos. "I just owned you!"

Carlos laughed. "Yeah. For what, the tenth time this night?"

"Let's go online." The young teen got them on firefight. "I want more armour."

"Ellen, for the sixth time, I'm smart enough **not** to take advantage of Charlotte while she's drunk." Starscream put his hands up in surrender. "Alucard would take advantage of you when you're drunk but we all know he's him." The seeker sighed and walked out the room.

"We're surrounded by insane lunatics." Hoist chuckled while drinking his high-grade. "What time is it?"

"Er..." Andrew looked at his watch. "I'll round it up to half past eleve-HOLY SHIT! It's nearly Christmas!" He laughed. "Awesome."

Rob grinned at Ellen. "Ell, do you actually think you'll meet Alucard?"

Ellen sighed and nodded. "Charlotte would transport, like, a quarter of us there and I'll probably shit myself from him showing up everywhere." She glanced at Demolisher. "He can walk through walls."

"I feel sorry for you." The Decepticon solider placed a hand on her shoulder as Ellen hung her head.

"I feel sorry for Optimus having to deal with all this swearing." Paul watched Carlos and Chris kicking the scrap out of each other on Halo.

"He's used to it." Elita had come back in, her holoform turned off.

Galvatron grabbed a remote for the Xbox. "I'm going insane can I join you?" He shook Chris's shoulders.

"Sure. Be my guest." The young teen grinned. "The more the merrier."

~With Charlotte~

Charlotte was half way down her third cube of high-grade. "La da da..." She hummed while she threw it to the side.

Starscream came in. "You're drunk." He sat next to her. "For the first time in your life you're drunk."

"I know. Isn't it great?" The femme grinned and rested her head on his shoulder. "This is what it's like to be utterly rat-arsed."

"Have you been watching your Michael McIntrye DVDs again?" The seeker placed a hand on her head.

"Ya. Although the term wasted is much easier." Charlotte sighed and looked up at him with innocent eyes.

"Yep. You're a random drunk."

"Did Ellen and Andrew place bets on if I'd be a violent or a random drunk?"

Starscream nodded. "Let's get you into the rec room."

~Rec room~

Ellen saw the two walk in. "She's drunk."

Charlotte grinned. "Are you kidding me? Fucking pajamad." She laughed. "Utterly car-parked."

"Oh dear..." Elita looked at her daughter. "Optimus won't like this."

"I won't like what?" Optimus looked at Charlotte leaning on Starscream with a drunk look on her face. "She's drunk isn't she?"

"I wanna be an alcoholic when I get older." The femme smirked drunkly. "So if I spill red wine I can get white wine and pour it on the stain."

"Why don't you just piss on it?" Andrew laughed. "Remember Shappi's christmas joke?"

The both of them started off, knowing it off-by-heart. Or spark. "My family wasn't part of a religion, so I had to explain Christmas to my mother. She said 'So let me get this straight. Old man breaks into the house, creeps into your bedroom, emptied his sack. You are not having Christmas." Everyone burst out laughing.

Charlotte nearly fell over. "How many pints have I had?"

"There's about a pint in each cube."

"I've had two and a half. My ninety percent part of the brain has been activated!" Charlotte yelled and laughed. "Al Murray is cool. After the first pint, every man in this room knows how to coach England to world cup glory. That's a fact. After the second pint, every man in this room knows which order to do Girls Aloud in. Always do the ginger one in the middle. If you did her last you wouldn't get your book-stamp and your badge. Never do her at the beginning 'cause you won't get the engine running." Charlotte laughed and grabbed the rest of her cube off Starscream. "Mine."

"Random drunk." Andrew sighed and shook his head.

"Gimmie another five. I need ten pints before my ninety percent shuts down the ten percent." Charlotte grinned.

Starscream shook his head. "You're not having over five pints."

The femme thought for a while. "Ok..." She sighed. "This sucks..." She drunk the rest of her half.

Ellen looked at her. "She needs to stop watching Live at the Apollo."

Rob looked at Ellen, just about drunk. "You know Ellen. I'm so proud of you."

"I know dad." Ellen grinned and looked up at Cyclonus. "He always says that when he's drunk."

"You said so..."

"I got a bit tipsy when it was my sixteenth."

Starscream cocked his head to the side, confused. "What happened?"

Ellen grinned. "John bought me some cola rum shit when we were bowling yeah? And...we were waiting to go in Frankie and Bennies. And I looked up on this bench at the big sign... I went, Frankie and B...Bernies?"

Charlotte laughed insanely. "That was a good night. Couldn't stop laughing."

"McDonalds is taking me places." Andrew grinned.

"I'm a banana tree!" Rachel grinned.

"Oh that's sad." Ellen laughed.

Charlotte thought. "Didn't we get Lydia to freak out Daniel?"

Ellen nodded. "She hugged him."

"That was an epic plan. And so was me getting Minecraft for my Birthday. I wanted Hotshot to get me points and I bought it and I found diamonds after a week."

"What happened to your drunkenness?" Hotshot pointed out.

"Uh... I thought I was still drunk... Hm..." Charlotte thought. "I dunno." She shook her head.

Ellen grinned. "She's a random drunk. It's what she does."

Charlotte grinned. "Imma gonna go bed byes." She fell asleep on Starscream's shoulder.

"She's still drunk." Wheeljack chuckled. "I've never seen anyone fall asleep standing up ever."

"Only in cartoons." Ellen stated. "See, Ryuuzaki from Death Note fell asleep sitting like he always does."

"I think I remember that." Cyclonus thought. "Charlotte showed it me."

Starscream sighed. "I'm taking her to bed."

Ellen waved. "Ok bye bye."

Cyclonus grinned. "Quick lets watch Hellsing."

"Cyclonus that isn't fair on Charlotte." Ellen lectured. "In the morning maybe."

"Ok..."

"Still I want OVA 5 to 8 to come out on region two DVD format." Ellen stated. "Because I really want it."

Charlotte peered inside from the door. "I got it on my memory stick."

Ellen sighed and face planted into the wall. "Dear god Charlotte..."

"What?"

"You're worse than Daniel on a good day."

"So?"

Andrew grinned. "Can we watch number five?"

Charlotte held her memory stick possessively. "No! Mine!"

Daniel came into the room. "What's up bitches?"

"When did he get here?"

"An hour ago." Andrew grinned. "He was hiding."

"Fuck you!" Daniel yelled. "I was invited bitch!"

"Oh. When?" Ellen grinned.

"A few days ago." Daniel grinned. "So there."

Charlotte grinned. "I was hyper."

Andrew smacked his forehead. "And I know you because?"

"Because I'm awesome that's why."

"..." Andrew laughed. "Stop drinking alcohol."

"No."

"Why?"

"My house." Charlotte smacked him. "My rules, my Hellsing."

Andrew took her memory stick. "Bitch it's mine."

Daniel looked around. "Do we have weed?"

"No."

"Fuck you!" Daniel yelled. "I'll just stick with beer." He took a bottle and sat on the floor as Andrew and Chris played on Halo. "Kill that bastard!"

"That's me." Andrew sighed.

"I know." Daniel grinned. "Chris, kill him would you?"

"That's what I'm trying to do." Chris grinned.

Daniel bellowed. "I'm a full fucking killer Psycho bitch shammone mother fucker hehe take that retarded bitch!"

Andrew sighed. "You know what, you go against Chris. I swear to god that bastard is unbeatable."

Optimus yelled. "Can you stop swearing? I'm getting depressed."

Daniel grinned. "No."

"I think he's drunk a bit much beer." Ellen stated. "Charlotte, why the hell did you invite him?"

"Because otherwise it would be too boring." Charlotte grinned.

"Good god." Ellen smacked her head. "I'm surrounded by insane people."

"You are insane." Optimus stated. "I've known you for three years."

"Bitch please, we turned you insane."

"No, I just need to get therapy." Optimus sighed. "I'm going to bed."

"Yeah ok." Ellen waved. "Whatever."

Charlotte yelled. "Because you're a spoil sport Santa won't get you any presents!"

Andrew smacked her on the back of the head. "Stop spouting nonsense."

"No."

"Why?"

"My house."

Cyclonus ran through. "Humans are everywhere! I drunk too much high grade..." He pouted. "Now we're all out... Damn."

Megatron sighed. "You're the one that drunk it all Cyclonus."

"Mine!" Cyclonus yelled.

"Wow." Andrew sighed. "And I thought Charlotte was bad."

"Take that back."

"Or what?"

"Or so help me I'll...I'll...I'll make sure you've never play Halo 4 again!" Charlotte yelled.

"Ow." Chris turned around. "That's harsh."

Daniel grinned. "Hell yeah."

Starscream came in, his head hurting. "Cyclonus did you sneak high grade into my Energon?"

Cyclonus laughed. "I am victorious!" He yelled and passed out.

"Bitch drunk too much alcohol." Daniel grinned.

"Bitch has drunk too much alcohol." Cyclonus popped his head up and fell back down.

"I thought he was unconscious." Chris stated, pausing Halo.

Ellen nodded. "I thought so too. Scavenger!" She yelled.

Scavenger came in. "What?"

"Please drag Cyclonus' unconscious corpse off the floor and into his room please."

"Why?"

"Because, you're bored." Ellen stated.

Scavenger folded his arms. "He's not dead, so stop calling him a corpse."

Ellen grinned. "I can call him what I want, he's my bitch."

"Well your bitch is going to have a hangover in the morning."

"So?"

"You humans are impossible."

Daniel pointed. "We resent that!"

Charlotte joined in. "Yeah! Oh wait..."

Optimus patted her head. "Yes Charlotte, you're not a human, try to remember that."

"There's not much difference."

"I know."

"Poke." Charlotte poked his head.

"Ok, you're going to bed."

Charlotte pouted. "No..."

Daniel dragged her away. "Mine!"

"Bye bye!" Charlotte waved. "Wait, where are we going again?"

"To play Halo."

"Oh." Charlotte grinned. "WAIT FOR ME MASTER CHIEF!"

Chris blinked. "That's...new."

Andrew grinned. "This is Charlotte."

"Yeah." Chris nodded in agreement. "Yeah this is Charlotte's we're on about."

"And this is the first time she's gotten drunk."

"Oh yeah." Chris thought. "It is."

Daniel loaded up Halo 4. "Lets kill all those mother fuckers and shoot their fucking brains we are a mother fucking army bitches..."

Charlotte cheered. "Woo! Lets kill those covenant bastards!"

Ellen sighed. "Fucking hell. We're screwed. Charlotte, please refrain from waking up in the morning and trying to assassinate me mistaking me for an Elite please."

"When did I do that?"

"I had a dream about it, so don't try it."

"I want a light rifle."

Chris took her remote. "There's a bitch with a light rifle go get him!"

Charlotte cheered. "Woo! Chris give me my remote!" She looked around. "Did Sarah and Paul go to bed?"

"Yes."

"Oh."

Rachel yawned, coming into the room. "Good god helping Scavenger drag Cyclonus into his room was tiring."

Ellen grinned. "That's where you got to. I thought you were with Rosanna and Chromia."

"I was." Rachel rolled her sleeves down. "Good god Cyclonus weighs a tonne."

"He does." Ellen stated. "Like earlier on this morning."

"Oh."

Daniel grinned. "Wake up you lazy fat basted u fucking retarded TWAT! U r an asshole."

"Where did older brother go anyway?" Charlotte looked around. "Oh right. He's in his room sleeping." She heard a little alarm go off from her pocket. "It's ten minutes till Christmas?"

Ellen grinned. "Great."

"I wanna get up early can I go to bed?"

"No bitch you stay here." Ellen grinned.

"But I'm tired!" Charlotte complained. She yawned and fell asleep on Chris who had taken away her remote.

Starscream got up, annoyed. "Right, off to bed with her."

Ellen grinned. "Alright see you in the morning Starscream."

Galvatron waved. "See you."

"Night." Starscream grumbled, picking up Charlotte and walking out.

Optimus got up. "I think it's time we all go to bed."

Ellen got up. "Yeah. Come on Rachel."

"Alright." Rachel followed, the two going to sleep in Ellen's room.

"Night people." Chris grinned. "If I don't go to sleep now, I'll never be awake to get Assassins Creed three open and play on the bloody thing."

Optimus sighed. "Good god. They're gone."

Elita smiled. "You seem happy."

Galvatron grinned. "Yeah, I don't think many of us are going to be awake when Charlotte is. Didn't she wake you up last year at seven?"

"Yes."

"She's too hyper this time of year and now all the humans and Younglings are in bed..." Galvatron went behind the sofa. "Under the tree they go."

"How did you know where they were?" Optimus asked. "Never mind. Lets get all the presents under the tree."

"This place is gonna be filled with presents." Galvatron stated. "Like, we'll be walking into a pit of doom."

Daniel ran back in. "Oh presents."

Galvatron pointed to the door. "Out."

"Why?"

"Weren't you going home?"

"Yeah." Daniel waved. "See you later."

Optimus smacked his head on the wall. "I'm so tired right now."

Elita yawned. "Right, I think I'll have a nice long recharge..."

"Same..."

"Alright." Galvatron waved. "I'll...stay here. You know, make sure nobody opens the presents."

"No, we're locking the door and you're going to bed." Optimus stated.

"You're my younger brother, fuck you."

"Come on already." Optimus dragged him out and put a new code into the door, letting it shut. "See you in the morning."

Galvatron waved. "If I wake up that is."

Optimus sighed. "Trust me. You will."

Christmas Day 25th

Charlotte, Ellen and Rachel were sat in Charlotte's room. "Daddy still isn't awake yet..."

"Don't you know the code?"

"No." Charlotte shook her head. "He changed it."

"No fair." Rachel whined. "I want to go open presents..."

Starscream came in. "The code?"

Charlotte pouted. "We don't know it."

Starscream sat with them. "He isn't awake either. Galvatron forgot the code."

"How about if we shove him in front of the door? He might remember." Charlotte stated.

"Charlotte, don't go all psychology on the poor bot."

"Why not?" Charlotte asked.

Starscream chuckled. "I don't see no harm in it."

Ellen looked at her watch. "It's half seven."

Charlotte shot up. "Ok." She grinned. "Nobody open my stocking presents ok?"

Ellen nodded. "Ok." She turned to Starscream. "What's she going to do?"

"Have a guess."

"Jump on him?" Rachel asked.

"How did you know?" Starscream smirked.

"Because I'm awesome." Rachel grinned.

Charlotte opened the door to her parents room and grinned. Tip-toeing to the bed, she leapt on them. "SANTA'S BEEN!"

Optimus shot up. "Hm?" He looked at her. "Charlotte, please try and remain composed. You're sixteen not six."

"I might be six..." Charlotte grinned.

"They've waited long enough." Elita smiled. "Come on."

"Santa's been." Her daughter tugged on her arm.

Optimus yawned. "She still believes in Santa?"

Charlotte grinned. "Yes. Because me and my best friend Megan went to see rise of the guardians and he has weapons. So I'll carry my belief to my grave."

"Optimus, remember she's six up here." Elita pointed to the head.

"I know."

Charlotte grinned and went to get the others and her stocking. "Presents!"

Optimus chuckled. "Alright Sweetspark." He rubbed her head.

The door opened and Cyclonus was the first one in. "CHRISTMAS!" He ran round and tried to find all his presents."

"Cyclonus." Galvatron set up the video camera.

"Oh..." Cyclonus sat on the floor. "Ok."

Isabelle and Chris came in. "Santa's been?"

Charlotte nodded. "Santa's been."

Starscream sat next to Charlotte and watched her gather her presents, putting them in piles. "You're insane."

"OCD." Charlotte stated. "Here." She handed her present to him. "Merry Christmas." She beamed.

"Thanks." Starscream rubbed her head and opened the box, seeing a pair of gloves and the Big Bang theory DVD box set. "You would."

"But you like it." Charlotte stated. "It's got lots of science in it."

Starscream chuckled. "That's true."

Charlotte looked at the big present he gave her. "I'm gonna open it and it'll be small wouldn't it?"

Starscream chuckled. "Open it."

Galvatron opened his present from Ellen and saw a bunch of horror movies. "You got me the jaws movies?"

"That's not scary." Charlotte stated. "It's just ridiculous."

"Don't spoil it for me!" Galvatron clung to them. "Thanks Ellen."

Chris grinned. "I got Assassins Creed three!"

Charlotte blinked. "Yeah, so did I." She grinned.

"I'm bragging to Andrew."

"Screw you." Andrew was admiring his boxes of Malteasers. "So Charlotte, Ellen and Chris got me Malteasers."

Charlotte grinned. "And I got you a lolly pop!"

Chris opened his present from Charlotte. "Screw the football chocolates, thanks Charlotte." He hugged her. "The new wimpy kid book."

"You like reading them, I don't blame you." Charlotte stated.

"True that." Chris grinned. He opened another present from his parents. "...Need for speed most wanted."

"..." Charlotte looked. "It better still have free roam."

"Screw the other presents. To the Xbox!" Chris cheered.

While the two sat ignoring the rest of their presents that were to be opened, Optimus was opening his few. "Ah, more data pads..."

Ultra Magnus grinned. "You do like work a lot."

Optimus laughed. "That I do Magnus, that I do." He blinked. "Charlotte, don't you want to open the rest of your presents?"

"Not now dad I'm busy trying to beat Chris!" Charlotte had an Xbox steering wheel remote while Chris was stuck with a remote. "Aw..." She pouted, giving Chris the steering wheel. "Your turn."

"It's a miracle. I won." Chris grinned.

Optimus cheered. "Finally."

Charlotte went to open the rest of the presents while Chris ran from the police. "Honestly."

Chris crawled back to his presents. "Call of Duty black ops two?"

"You like shooting games and you have the others." Optimus spoke, opening a present from Charlotte to find a box of Thorntons. "Thank you Charlotte."

"Your welcome." Charlotte grinned.

Lunch time

"I smell turkey." Carlos waltzed in.

"Yep." Hotshot stated. "Why?"

"No reason." Carlos shrugged, watching the giant table being set out. "Is that enough?"

"The Decepticons, Scavenger and Hoist aren't joining us." Sideswipe stated, helping Elita with the plates.

Charlotte peered in. "This shit better be gluten free."

Elita chuckled. "Don't worry, it is."

Charlotte grinned. "Good. Because Sarah can't-"

"Tolerate it I know." Optimus stated. "You told us five times today."

"Good." Charlotte grinned. "Thank you."

"The chocolate log is ready too." Optimus pointed. "The buttercream is dry."

Charlotte stared at the cake under its cover. "Precious..."

Optimus smacked her hand. "Charlotte, no."

"Is Red Alert joining us?"

"No."

"Oh. Ok." Charlotte shrugged.

"Hotshot and Sideswipe are along with Rosanna and Flareup but that's about it." Optimus stated.

Charlotte shrugged. "So not many. Cool."

Rachel ran in. "CHARLOTTE!"

"RACHEL!" Charlotte hugged her. "Hi."

"Is dinner done?"

"Yes."

"Awesome." Rachel grinned. "I'm starving, what's for the starter?"

Charlotte laughed. "Please Rachel, calm yourself."

Optimus nodded. "Either prawn cocktail or pigs in blankets. Take your pick."

"I'll have what Otouto-chan is having." Rachel stated. "Pigs in blankets."

"Mardy sod." Charlotte muttered. "Prawn cocktail stuff is the best."

"Charlotte, that's your own opinion."

"Still..." Charlotte whined. "Come on already. I'm starving."

"You could set these out on the table." Elita passed her some of the starters.

Evening

"Doctor who!" Andrew cheered.

Charlotte was sat reading. "Screw you I'm reading manga."

Andrew looked. "You really like the Hellsing manga I got you don't you?"

"Yes." Charlotte grinned.

**Lottie: There we go. I apologise for not putting it up earlier but...you know. It was Christmas. :D and yes, I did get the Hellsing manga from Andrew. I've not read it yet. R and R and have a happy new year too.**


End file.
